Static Butterfly
by Blaizin Wolf
Summary: The youngest Governor in Japan, Karou Kamiya must travel to the States. When she is thrown overboard, who can save her and her body guard? Well, none other than a group of pirates, what she fears more than water. ON HOLD BECAUSE OF REWRITINGNESS.


Static Butterfly

Chapter 1 Sea's of aggression

"The sun shown, having no alternative, on the nothing new."

Sapphire blue optics gazed about. Darkness was all that greeted her. She murmured and rolled over. A dark silhouette loomed over her. She watched it with curious orbs. The figure sat at the edge of her bed, and placed his hand on the other side of her. Strong gentle arms slid under her back and lifted her body. She was sitting on his lap, her head buried into his chest. His aroma filled her. "Karou…" She gazed up at into golden eyes. A smile crept up onto her gentle features. "Karou…" she closed her eyes. "Yes?"

"It's time to go, Missy." Sono's face was hovering just above Karou's. "Ahhhhh." She screamed and it echoed though her room. "Sono!" Karou screamed and pushed his face away. He just laughed. "Hurry up and get ready. We're gonna be late. I'm gonna go check on the carriage." He left the room and closed the door behind him.

Karou rose from her bed and opened the curtains that hung before her window. The sun blinded her and filled the room with a shower of light. She lifted a hand to shield her eyes. Karou quickly changed, and then moved on to her vanity.

"Hey Missy! It's time to go." Sano called from the carriage. Karou gazed at her reflection in the mirror, and sighed. She had a light blue eye shadow on, and very little mascara. Blush was gently layered on her milky white face, as her lush full lips colored a deep mahogany red. Her mothers kimono hung on the wall. Waiting to show it's beauty to the world.

"Three weeks, and I will ware you." Karou smiled and pulled down the cover slip over the dress. At the moment she wore a lovely silver kimono made of silk, engraved with white blossoms elaborately decorated. The bow around her stomach was dark red, the silver, and the red again beautifully intertwined. Karou stood gazing at the cover slip for five more minutes, before footsteps were heard outside her door.

"Missy! Why haven't you gotten in the carriage yet?" Sono burst into Karou's room, and grabbed her mothers kimono. "Let's go, we're gonna be late at this rate. It'll be amazing if we catch our ship." He stormed out of her room, and she quickly followed. "Hey wait that's not fair! Bring that back here!" She chased after him, and into the carriage.

The Boat

"Did I ever mention how terrified of the water I am." Karou's knees shook and almost gave way from under her body, as she gazed into the water of green and blue swirling. She had stopped anyone from getting on or off the boat. Sono rolled his eyes and threw her over his shoulder. He walked up the rest of the ramp and set her down. Karou clung to Sono for dear life, as if she were gonna fall off into the water at any moment.

"Well you could've told me sooner. That would've been very helpful." he smiled ad grabbed some of their luggage. He walked away and disappeared to under the boat. Karou walked around for a few moments, and then the boat began to move. Shouting was heard from shore, families saying their last goodbyes, and crewmen following orders from the captain. She was again the side of the left side of the ship. She could feel the waves hit the boat, and how they retracted away and hit again. Then she could feel the swirling of the water, see the colors and foam swishing and splashing around her. She was completely lost in it's trance. Soon she couldn't handle it anymore.

"So how do you feel now Missy?" Sono asked grinning as he sprawled out on his bed. "Oh, just fine and dandy." Karou threw a pillow at him and plopped down on her own bed closing her tired eyes, and falling into a light sleep.

Five Days Later

"Hey Missy, get up breakfast time." Sono had a smug look on his face, as he finished chewing a piece of meat. Karou just waved a hand at him, and rolled over. "Missy, get up." Sono raised his voice. "Yea. Ok. Ok." Karou responded burying her head in her pillow. The boat was creaking this day. And it was very unusual. Sono was getting fed up. He took hold of the side of Karou's bed, and he flipped it.

"Owwwww. What the hell was that for?" Karou screamed at him, rubbing he side of her head. "Try listening to me sometimes. Maybe I won't be so tough on ya." Sono grinned and threw her some clothes. "Get dressed and we can go eat." he smiled and stared out the small window that gave them little light.

The boat swayed from side to side. It was hard for Karou to keep up with Sono, who even had some trouble. A wave came on board, and splashed the crew, and anyone else on the top level. Sono grabbed hold of Karou with one hand and onto a piece of rope with the other hand. The waves were furious with them, and tossed and turned them about for pure enjoyment. "Hold on Missy!" Sono shouted over the roaring sound. Karou held desperately to Sono. She feared drowning most of all. Her fear of water didn't help either. The next thing they both could remember was another wave hitting them and then struggling for air.

Karou surfaced and was pulled by something. She thought a rope. The boat had noticed they were gone. She felt so relived when she felt solid wood beneath her. After a few moments Karou opened her sapphire eyes and was gazing into two deep dark green ones. Cat-like ones. It meowed and she stumbled backwards. She gazed up and was surrounded by a group of men. None of the crewmen from before. And defiantly none that looked friendly. She gaze past them at a moaning sound. "Sono!" she yelped. He was tied to the mast by his wrists and ankles. Karou crawled on her hands and knees, towards Sono. "Missy!" Sono yelled, but was silenced by a man standing next to him, he punched Sono who fell limp. A sharp pain filled Karou's right side. As she gazed up at the man who had kicked her all she could see before blacking out was glossy red hair.

I would like no one to be mad at me. This was my first ever fanfic! I would like to get at least 5 reviews then I will start working on the next chapter.


End file.
